


the kiss; or at least what i imagine it to be

by johnlockaf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Script Format, the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockaf/pseuds/johnlockaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bliss, is what it was. bliss and pure happiness.</p><p>both of which was a foreign subject to both men in question.</p><p>but they soon found it where they had no intention of looking:</p><p>right in front of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kiss; or at least what i imagine it to be

**SHERLOCK**

_very softly spoken_

John.

 

**JOHN**

_in reply, without a moment’s pause_

Yeah, Sherlock? What is it?

 

**SHERLOCK**

I’m going to need your full attention.

 

**JOHN**

Yeah, always. What is it?

 

**SHERLOCK**

_sighs once before sweeping his eyes across the whole the room_

There are… Things… That I should’ve told you. Many of which, I was too afraid to truly admit to myself. But, now I know.

 

_He sighs again and spins his line of vision away from John._

 

John Watson.

 

**JOHN**

_listening attentively, though obviously nervous_

**SHERLOCK**

_Another pause elicits as he turns back towards John._

You have made my life worth it’s while. As I have said on your wedding day, you have saved my life many times, in many different ways. If it weren’t for you, it’s very likely I would not be standing here today. And for that, I truly, truly thank you.

 

**JOHN**

_clearing his throat once or twice before speaking_

Sherlock…

 

_he darts his vision to the ground and back up to Sherlock, unable to stand still_

Thank you, for telling me this. I… I understand how you feel, completely and utterly—

 

**SHERLOCK**

_he bursts out suddenly_

For God’s sake, John!

 

_his voice softens immediately as his eyes carefully meet John’s_

 

I love you.

**JOHN**

_his heart, his breathing, it all began to increase in speed. his silence spoke for itself; it felt as though years passed within its duration_

**SHERLOCK**

_the three words that he has been aching to speak had finally sprung from his mouth, but his fear of the outcome soon overcame his newfound confidence_

John, I—

 

**JOHN**

_interrupting quickly_

Sherlock. Don’t say anything.

 

_he breathes in deeply, his eyes not once leaving sight of Sherlock. his next question, firm and solidly spoken, none of which evoked anger, but only the clear longing for certainty_

 

How long?

 

**SHERLOCK**

_he answered, unable to look John in the eyes now_

Since the beginning.

 

**JOHN**

_his voice cracked as he repeated Sherlock’s words, they came out breathlessly_

Since the beginning?

 

_he took a deep breath, as if to built up the strength to continue_

 

Six years… You waited six years?

 

**SHERLOCK**

_quickly and filled with stutter_

I-I know. I’m sorry, I know I—

 

**JOHN**

_he sighed, in response to his tone, which he soon realised was too harsh, his voice softened almost immediately_

No, don’t— Don’t apologise. Please. It’s not your fault.

 

_he sighed again, rubbing his temples before returning his eyes to Sherlock solemnly_

I love you too, Sherlock. Let there be no doubt in this world that I love you. You have completely changed my life and made me into someone that… that I could be proud of. You saved me from myself and I am grateful. There is no person on this earth that I love more than you. If someone were to ask me what happiness was, my answer would be you. Sherlock Holmes, it’s always you.

 

**SHERLOCK**

_from the first three words that flew from John’s mouth, Sherlock felt as though the whole world had stopped. as John continued, he found it hard to keep trying to maintain a composed attitude. John’s words, as they were everything Sherlock wanted to hear, paralysed him completely. he was showered in relief, and it was that same relief that brought a smile to his lips and tears to his eyes._

John—

 

**JOHN**

_a smile easily approached upon John’s countenance_

Didn’t I tell you to not say anything?

 

**SHERLOCK**

_slowly becoming giddy, his tears still sitting upon the corner of his eyes as he softly giggled at the sound of John’s question_

Y-Yes, you did. I—

 

**JOHN**

_in a jokingly frustrated tone_

 

For God’s sake!

 

_he huffed once in content before grabbing hold of Sherlock’s scarf and reeling him in carefully. their eyes did not separate for a single moment, it was them and only them; nobody else mattered. first, it was a soft brushing of the lip. they soon pressed their lips together, as Sherlock’s arms found their away around John’s neck._

_bliss, is what it was. bliss and pure happiness._

_both of which was a foreign subject to both men in question._

_but they soon found it where they had no intention of looking:_

_right in front of them_

**[ROLL CREDITS]**


End file.
